The invention is broadly concerned with rolls of plastic film bags, particularly handle or T-shirt bags formed in a continuous strip with transverse severance lines between the individual bags.
The formation of such bags in a continuous strip, and the supplying of the bags in rolls is considered particularly desirable and provides distinct advantages in the forming, shipping, storing and dispensing of the bags.
However, the provision of plastic film bags in rolls also gives rise to particular problems. Specifically, the dispensing of individual bags from rolls has conventionally required the use of two hands, one to sever the bag from the roll and the other to stabilize the roll. Further, and as is common with film bags, the actual opening of the individual bag is less than convenient because of the extremely thin nature of the bag material, static cling, and the like.